Remember
by Cassieandra8291
Summary: A particularly hard blow to the head causes Mello to lose his memory, and Matt has to re-teach him everything about who he is. Will he get his memory back, or will the situation be too much for their friendship to handle? Probably just going to be a friendship fic, may develop into a romantic relationship later on, I haven't quite decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea floating in my head for a while, and I wrote the first couple chapters like, maybe last week-ish? I don't know how regularly I'll be able to update, I've been pretty busy/tired lately. I hope you guys like what I've written of it so far!**

**(Feedback and support will definitely motivate me to get off my lazy ass and update. I do this for my lovely readers!)**

* * *

"Come on Matt, come up here with me!"

The redhead sighed, not looking up from his Gameboy. "You know I'm a terrible climber Mells," he said. "I damn near sprained my ankle last time. I'm good just sitting here on the ground where it's safe, thanks."

"You're such a pansy, Matt," Mello said, climbing to a higher tree branch and hanging by his legs upside-down from it. "You can't have fun without getting a little banged up!"

Matt looked up at his friend and rolled his eyes. "I beg to differ."

"Look out!"

A soccer ball came flying through the air and before either boy could avoid it, it hit Mello and knocked him out of the tree and he landed with a dull thud on the ground.

"Shit, Mello, are you okay?" Matt asked, rushing to his side.

The blond was unconscious. And there was a nasty gash on the back of his head.

Twenty minutes later, they were at the hospital. As well-equipped as the Wammy's House infirmary was, they weren't exactly trained to deal with head injuries as extensive as Mello's.

"So what happened?" the nurse asked Matt as he sat by the blond's bedside.

"He was climbing a tree," he explained, "and a rogue soccer ball came flying and knocked him down. He looked like he hit his head pretty bad..."

"I see," she said, making some notes on her clipboard. Matt gave his friend a terrified look. _Please let him wake up,_ he prayed silently to the God whose existence he himself wasn't entirely sure of, but he knew Mello believed in.

"Is he...going to be okay?"

"It's hard to say right now, but if he doesn't wake up within the hour we may have to keep him overnight to keep an eye on him," the nurse said. "I know you're worried about your friend, sweetie, but that's really all I can tell you. He's lucky you were there when the accident happened. You can stay in here with him for a bit longer, but we'll have to take him back for some more tests here shortly."

"Okay..." Matt said, looking down at the floor. When the nurse left to go get the doctor, he turned to face Mello and took his hand.

"Mello, I...I don't know if you can hear me, but...please be okay," he said. "I know you're tough, you can pull through this. Please, Mello..."

Suddenly the hand he was holding twitched, and Mello groaned. A moment later, he slowly opened his eyes.

"Ugh, my head is killing me...what happened?"

Matt gasped. "M-Mello? You're awake!" He squeezed Mello's hand happily.

The blond looked around, confused. "Where am I?"

"You fell and hit your head, Mells," he explained. "You're in the hospital. You were out cold for almost half an hour."

"Well that explains why my head hurts I guess..." Mello said. "But...I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Matt's face blanched. No. It couldn't be.

"Oh, I get it, it's a joke," he said, his voice shaking. "Good one Mello."

Mello gave him a blank stare in response.

Oh God...

"Mells, it's me, Matt, remember?" he pressed. "You remember your best friend, don't you?"

"I'm really sorry, but...you don't look familiar at all," the blond said. "I don't really remember...anything..."

* * *

**Sorry for the short, mostly dialogue chapter! Chapter two is longer, I promise!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**XOXO, Cassie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Like I said, this one's a bit longer and not quite as dialogue-heavy. I'll try to get at least a start on chapter 3 maybe tonight, but there's a lot going on right now so I can't really promise anything!**

* * *

Matt couldn't believe it.

Mello couldn't remember who he was. His best friend, his partner in crime, saw him as a total stranger.

The doctor had come to the room shortly after Mello woke up, test results in hand. Mello had sustained a mild concussion and was ordered to take the next several days off from his classes to recuperate. He had also explained to both boys what Matt had feared: his best friend had amnesia.

The doctor explained that it was possible for his memory to return, but only time would tell when. Matt was instructed to do everything he could to help Mello out with remembering things, reintroducing him to all his friends, his hobbies, his habits...everything that made him Mello. The redhead made sure to write down the man's instructions in case either of them forgot anything later, and before long the blond was released and Matt escorted him down to the lobby in a wheelchair, where Roger was waiting for them.

"So," the boys' caretaker asked Matt as the three of them went out to the car, "Mello's doctor has informed me of his condition, and I've already made the proper arrangements. His teachers have been notified that he will not be attending class for a while."

Taking note of the inquisitive look in Mello's eyes upon seeing Roger, Matt sighed softly. "This is Roger, Mello. He takes care of us at Wammy's House, which is the orphanage where we live. We're being trained to-"

"Whoa, wait...orphanage?" Mello asked. "You mean...I don't have parents?" The look of sadness on the boy's face broke Matt's heart.

"That's right, Mel," he said. "In fact, you and I lost our parents around the same time. We met at Wammy's and we've been best friends ever since. Roger and Watari take really good care of us and all the other kids."

This made Mello feel a little better. Matt was going to tell him some more about himself, but remembered what the doctor had told him about not trying to tell him too much at once or he wouldn't remember all of it. So the remainder of the car ride back to Wammy's was mostly silent.

It was about dinnertime when they got back, to the redhead's relief. After the chaos of the last hour, he'd forgotten what time it was, but all of a sudden he realized he was starving. He figured Mello probably was too. Rather than risk stressing the already-confused teen out by surrounding him with the hundred or so other kids, however, Matt decided to play it safe and have their dinners sent to their room, and maybe introduce him to a couple of people if they wanted to visit him before bedtime.

"How's your head, Mello?" he asked him as he led him to their room, bags with their food in his hands. "Do you feel sick or dizzy?"

"I feel fine now," Mello replied. "Physically, anyway."

"Good," Matt said with a smile. He mentally went over the conversation he'd had with Mello's doctor earlier. The concussion he had was only a mild one, but Matt was told to watch for any symptoms such as nausea or disorientation, and that Mello would be allowed to sleep that night but it would be advisable to try to wake him at least once during the night to see if he was still okay.

Mello had always been a heavy sleeper, and was really bitchy when woken on somebody else's terms. Normally Matt wouldn't dare wake Mello up in the middle of the night, but this was for his well-being, and he was willing to risk a black eye. Besides, that would just mean his memory had returned. Finally they made it back to their room. Matt pointed out to Mello which bed was his and handed him one of the bags.

"So...Matt, was it? You were saying that we're being trained for something?" Mello asked, taking a bite of the lasagna on his plastic tray. "What, exactly?"

"Well..." Matt said, trying to explain it in a simple way, "there's this world-famous detective who goes by L, and he has an...assistant, I guess you can call him, Watari. Watari started this orphanage and hand-picks the kids himself. Exceptionally bright kids. And they train us here in our various strengths, and teach us like, forensics classes and things like that. That way, if something were to happen to L, there's someone who can take over for him."

"So, if there's so many of us," Mello asked, "who gets to take over for this L person?"

"Well as of right now the top three most likely candidates are, in order, a boy around our age named Near, you, and me," Matt explained. He wondered how the mention of Near's name would make Mello react.

"I'm really second place?" Matt nodded. "Out of all these kids here? That's...amazing! I had no idea I was so smart..."

"Yeah, you're absolutely brilliant, Mello," Matt told him. "I should know, I've watched you study your ass off almost every night since we've been roommates."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Matt, Mello, may I come in?" came a voice, and Matt recognized it as Near's. "I heard what happened and would like to see how Mello's doing, if that's okay."

"Yeah, sure, come on in," Matt said, and the white-haired boy entered.

"Mello," he said cautiously, "I know that...we don't exactly get along, but I heard about your accident earlier today. I just wanted to check on you. I hope you don't mind."

Mello looked at the boy smiled. "Why would I mind?"

Matt was stunned. He was fully aware that it was due to the amnesia, but still, seeing Mello actually being _civil_ with Near?

Now he'd seen everything.

* * *

**If anyone with medical knowledge notices I got anything wrong, let me know. I did some research on amnesia and concussions before writing this chapter but not everything you read is accurate. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
